The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Dianthus, botanically known as Dianthus sp., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEDG13159’. ‘KLEDG13159’ originated from a cross-pollination between the proprietary female Dianthus parent ‘DSS 2007 0031’ (unpatented) and proprietary male Dianthus parent ‘DSS 2007 0026’ (unpatented) in June 2009 in Stuttgart, Germany.
The seeds from the cross were sown and plants were grown in a greenhouse for evaluation, where an individual plant designated ‘KLEDG13159’ was selected from the group of plants June 2010 in Stuttgart, Germany. In June 2010, ‘KLEDG13159’ was first vegetatively propagated by vegetative cuttings. ‘KLEDG13159’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation in Stuttgart, Germany via vegetative cuttings.